Re:Zero Super
by AntmanGoesUpThanosThanus
Summary: (Saiyan Subaru) After Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta, Subaru is isekai'd to the Re:Zero universe. How will Subaru survive in a new world on his own?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated Programmer X Monster Girls in a while but I'll update it sooner or later. In the meantime I had this crazy idea of "what if Subaru was a saiyan and after Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta, he was isekai'd in the re:zero universe?" and here it is. Read and leave your honest reviews.**

**(Edit: I decided to make this chapter a little longer.****)**

Subaru had been born into a low-class saiyan family. Despite his status, Subaru along with other low-class saiyan children had enough strength to decimate entire towns. He and his father would train intensely every day in order to ensure they both stay in shape should they be called into battle by Frieza. Today's another regular day for Subaru.

"Haah.. man, I can feel my power level rising!" Subaru panted in exhaustion though he was pleased with his 8 hour training's results. "You know what they say, a lazy saiyan is an useless saiyan. But you're not a lazy saiyan, you're a strong saiyan!" Kenichi says after feeling proud of his son. "I know I am dad, thanks." Subaru replies. "I'm kinda hungry after training for so long!", Kenichi says. "Yea, let's go ask mom if she made dinner yet." Subaru agrees. They both go home.

"Ah, welcome home boys". Naoko greets the guys. "Evenin', another training session complete!". Subaru greets his mom. "Hey dear." Kenichi greets his wife. "I made you dinner, it's roast beef with rice and peas." Naoko presents tonight's dinner. "Thanks mom.", "Yea thanks love." Subaru and his dad thank Naoko. "Well, eat up!" Naoko says as she serves the eagerly waiting men their meals and then a plate herself.

After that, they each wash their plate and leave them to dry. "Well! I'm tired so I should head to bed." Kenichi yawns. "Good idea dad." Subaru agrees. "Wait, we should use the scouters Lord Frieza gave us and see how strong we've become." Kenichi suggests. "You boys do what you want, I'm going to bed, good night.". Naoko heads to bed. "Good night mom."/"Sweet dreams love". Subaru and Kenichi say. "Anyway, where did I put that scouter... ah here it is." Kenichi grabs 2 scouters and gives one to Subaru. They both put them on. "Now, show your old man your power!". Kenichi orders Subaru. "Right! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!". Subaru raises his power level to the highest it can. "8,500, not bad son." Kenichi applauds his son. "Training since 4 years old really pays off." Subaru says. "Who knows, you might become a super saiyan one day." Kenichi raises Subaru's motivation to keep training. "Someday dad, someday." Subaru says. "It's my turn now. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!." Kenichi raises his power level too. "Damn dad, a power level of 16,500." Subaru awes at his dad's power level. "It ain't much but it's something.". They both power down and say their good nights before going to bed.

* * *

"Something's been bothering me lately, a dream where a blond guy actually manages to defeat me." Frieza mutters to one of his minions. "May I offer my opinion on what I think it might be?" his minion suggests. "Go ahead.." Frieza grants him permission. "Thank you lord, anyway, that "blond guy" might be the one these saiyans call a "super saiyan"". his minion says. "A super saiyan? Keep going." Frieza orders him. "Of course, there's a legend among the saiyans that the super saiyan is one the strongest warriors they can offer." Frieza's minion says. "Though there's requirements in order to become a super saiyan, first, a saiyan must have enough s-cells and they must feel either intense feelings of anger or sorrow and have a high enough power level." Frieza's minion says. "Have our troops call every saiyan and have them come to Planet Vegeta by tomorrow." Frieza orders his minion. "Yes, my lord". Frieza's minion takes his leave to follow his order. Frieza looks down on Planet Vegeta from his ship. "Just you wait, you monkeys!".

* * *

**9 hour timeskip.**

The guys wake up. "Ahh that was a good night's rest!." Kenichi says. "Yea but why do I have a feeling something is gonna go really wrong today.." Subaru worries. "It's probably nothing, son. Now, let's relax for today, I think we've earned it." Kenichi says. "Yay, finally I can relax for a day." Subaru celebrates his one-day vacation from training. "Now that we can relax for today, what do you wanna do?." Kenichi asks. "To be honest, I don't know." Subaru sulks. Naoko walks into the room. "Morning, boys." Naoko greets her family. "Mornin' mom"/"Mornin' love". Subaru and Kenichi greet Naoko. "You guys aren't training?" Naoko asks. "Nah, we decided to relax for today." Kenichi says. "Yep, I'm sure we won't grow soft just for relaxing for a day." Subaru agrees with his dad. "Okay then, I'll get breakfast started." Naoko says. "Thanks" Subaru and Kenichi say in unison. "Well, while mom's making breakfast, wanna have an arm wrestling match?" Subaru asks his dad. "You bet I do." Kenichi says. The men sit down facing each other and get into positions. "Ready?" Subaru asks. "Yea." Kenichi says. "Okay then, let's start." Subaru says.

15 seconds later and Kenichi wins the match. "You've really become a lot stronger than before, on our last match you lasted 8 seconds." Kenichi says. "Yea dad." Subaru says. Kenichi looks out the window. "Wow, wonder what's got them so excited" Kenichi says as he sees saiyan spaceships descending on Planet Vegeta. "Who knows, maybe Frieza the SHORT-tempered tyrant needs every saiyan available to conquer a new planet?" Subaru jokes. "Haha very funny." Kenichi laughs.

"But seriously, why every saiyan?". Kenichi asks. "Who knows, all I know is that I'm ready for almost anything!" Subaru declares. "I know son, I know." Kenichi agrees. "Dad, you think there are other universes out there?" Subaru asks curiously. "Who knows, I do know is that we're not the only strong ones here, if you know what I mean." Kenichi refers to Frieza.

* * *

After some preparations, Frieza opens his spaceship and ventures out into the harsh, freezing vacuum of space, though he is unaffected by it. He raises his pointer finger and charges up a small ki ball that eventually grows in size. "HAHA! DIE YOU MONKEYS!" Frieza yells as he propels the enormous ki ball down on Planet Vegeta. He then watches his scouter as the power levels down below eventually all hit 0. Frieza then flies back into his ship.

* * *

"Is it just me or is the sun getting a bit too close for comfort?." Subaru asks. "Yes, yes it is." Kenichi says in a dozed off state. He then snaps out of his trance. "So, THIS is why Frieza gathered almost every saiyan here? Well, we ain't going down without a fight!" Kenichi shouts as he charges up a ki energy beam. "That scumbag!" Subaru insults Frieza as he too charges up a ki energy beam. The men both release their energy beams at the gigantic ki ball but it's futile and the ball gets closer and closer. Naoko walks outside and sees the guys trying to fight off Frieza's attack but it's no use. She then rushes over to them and wraps them in a tight hug once she realizes this will be their graves. "It's okay.. it's okay, I'll see you both in the next life." Naoko comforts her family. "Mom.." Subaru hugs her back and Kenichi does too. Then, Planet Vegeta is no more.

* * *

Dark, empty, void. _So this is what it's like to be dead? Guess I'll wait to see Mom and Dad again. _Subaru thinks as he floats around in nothingness. Who knows how long he's spent being just a soul. _I heard King Yemma's the guy who decides whether a soul goes to Heaven or Hell. _After what seemed like eternity, reality started to morph around Subaru. _Guess it's Judgement Day. _Subaru waits till reality stops morphing and finds himself in the middle of the woods. "This ain't King Yemma's office! Where the hell am I?" Subaru shouts as he looks around. _Wait, am I still a saiyan, if not, surviving won't be easy... _He tests out his strength by lifting a large boulder towering over him and weighing at least 10,000 pounds. He lifts it over his head with ease. _Good, I'm still a saiyan._ Subaru thinks in relief. "Mom.. dad.. I hope you're all right." Subaru wishes his parents the best and walks through the forest.

After a few minutes of walking he spots in the distance dark, hooded figures kneeling down before a green, crazy-looking man holding a book. _Man, think they've got some screws loose, better avoid them._ Subaru thinks as he slowly walks backwards, turns around, and whistles as he leaves the area. _I'm strong and all but there was something off about them.. something eerie. _Subaru shudders at what would have happened if one of them spotted him. Subaru then sees a... giant lizard-drawn carriage? _What kind of world did I spawn into? They seem sane enough, guess I'll ask them where I am._

Subaru walks up to them. "Excuse me! Can you please tell me where I am?". The guy in the carriage stops the dragon and replies. "On the route to the kingdom of Lugnica. You lost, kid?". Subaru replies. "I was but not anymore, thank you." Subaru thanks the man and they part ways. "Guess I'll go to Lugnica" Subaru shrugs as he lifts off and flies to where the guy said Lugnica was located. _I'm glad Dad taught me how to fly. _Subaru thanks his dad.

7 minutes later and after enjoying the view of the new world from above, Subaru spots Lugnica. "This should be it." Subaru descends and spots humans and demihumans alike on a busy street. "Great, Planet Vegeta is destroyed, and now I'm here with no idea on what the hell to do here! Can someone please show me a tutorial? Thank you?" Subaru finishes having his little meltdown and takes deep breaths. "Panicking won't help much." Subaru calms himself down while he receives weird looks from onlookers. Subaru shrugs them off and walks into an alley to think about what just happened so far.

Though, he doesn't get a chance as 4 guys corner him. "Let's not make this any harder than what it has to be, give us your money, or your life." The big, muscular one threatens Subaru with a knife. "Yea kid, or else." a short, fat thief laughs. _Great, now I'm being robbed. Though I don't have anything valuable._ "Please, I don't have anything valuable, you can check if you want." Subaru tries to negotiate with the thieves. "Yea, we will." A thief presses his knife against Subaru's neck as the other 3 search him for loot but are disappointed they didn't find anything. "This guy's empty." The big thief says. "Let's kill him then." the fat one says. _Didn't want it to come to this. Oh well, they threw the first stab. _Subaru punches the fat thief in the neck but forgets to hold back his strength, shattering the thief's windpipe and bringing him down. He then starts choking and gasping for air while Subaru looks down and watches him slowly slip from consciousness. A few seconds later he's dead.

"Now, who's next?" Subaru smirks as he cracks his knuckles. "You bastard!" A thief charges Subaru with his knife. "You guys are slow." Subaru dodges out of the way and delivers a neck chop, which knocks him out cold. "To hell with this! Let's go!", the two thieves run away for their lives. Subaru watches them before looking down on the 2 bodies. "Shit, what do I do? Wait, there aren't any cameras around, sooo" Subaru whistles as he walks away from the crime scene, though his plan is foiled when a knight spots him. "Citizen! Stop right there!" the knight orders him. "Oh?" Subaru stops and looks at the knight. "Did you kill these two fellows behind you?" the knight asks Subaru. "Well, yes, they were gonna kill me, what was I supposed to do?" Subaru looks at the two bodies. "Also, one of them is still alive, the fat one's dead." Subaru clarifies. "I see, well, I still have to report this, you won't get in trouble though, don't worry." The knight assures Subaru. "Okay, great. Oh yea, I have a question" Subaru asks. "Hm? What is it?" the knight replies. "Well, do you know who the green guy and his followers are? I spotted them on route to Lugnica." Subaru asks him. The knight's gaze turns serious. "Sir, you might be one of the luckiest guys alive. You just survived an encounter with the Witch's Cult and lived to tell the tale." the knight says. "Wow, so, what do they do that makes them so bad?" Subaru asks. "I'm not allowed to say too much, but what I can say is that the Witch's Cult are obsessed with bringing Satella the witch of Envy and will do anything to do so, even mass murder. Poor souls, they didn't even stand a chance in the latest attack." The knight says with a hint of sorrow.

"Why hasn't anyone killed the cultists yet?" Subaru clenches his fists while asking the knight. "We try but their numbers rise every few days. The green guy you mentioned is Betelgeuse Romanee-Conti, he's a Sin Archbishop representing sloth." the knight shakes in anger as he continues. "He sends his minions to burn down entire villages and kill any people trying to escape. He sometimes joins in on the carnage. All because of his "love for Satella" but in my opinion, this guy is just bonkers." the knight finishes explaining. "I see.." Subaru says. _So I was right, these freaks really were insane._ Subaru thinks. "What's your name?" the knight asks. "It's Subaru." Subaru replies. "Reinhard". Reinhard says his name before taking his leave.

I watched Reinhard walk away, and it hits me: I don't have a place to stay or a job to make a living. I should look for work, guess I'll ask that merchant over there.

"Excuse me?" I asked the merchant, he looks up at me. "Yes? You looking for something to buy, kid?". the merchant asks. Just then, we both realize, we met before, on the trail to Lugnica. "Ohh hey, it's you again!" he greets me. "Yea, hey, anyway, I was wondering if you knew where I could find some work?" I ask him. He thinks about it for a few seconds before replying. "If you're looking for work, the best place is the guild, it's over there." He points to where the guild is. "There you can accept quests and you get rewarded copper, silver, or gold coins, depending on how risky the quest is." the merchant tells me.

"All right, thank you." I thank him. I leave him and walk to the guild. There's quite the the variety of people here, though I'm probably the only saiyan on this entire planet. I guess that's kinda lonely, I don't have any worthy training partners who can keep up with my full strength. I reach the guild and walk in.

It's quite lively on the inside, there's also a bar on the corner for tired and resting adventurers, I should make my way over there sometime after a quest. I walk to the wall where the available quests are. I look for a quest that looks like it would be a challenge and eventually find one:

_**"The village on the north is attacked by mabeasts every night. Please dispose of the mabeasts. Reward: 100 silver coins."**_

_**Subaru's POV**_

_Hm, sounds fun!_ I grin as I grab the sheet and tear it off the wall before getting in line to the front desk.

The wait wasn't that long and it's eventually my turn to register my quest. "Good afternoon, sir. Do you have a quest to register?" she asks me. "Yes, I do." I hand her the sheet and she takes a look at it. "Oh, this sounds like a dangerous quest. Are you sure you're up to the task?" she asks concerned. "Don't worry, I can handle this." I grin at her. "Okay sir, just be careful." She hands me my sheet. "I will, thanks." I walk away. "Good luck!" she calls out. "Thanks!" I thank her before leaving the guild.

I wish I knew what time it was, but I bet it will be night by the time I reach the village. Or, I could fly there and prepare. I jump and fly to the village.

It's not long before I reach the village, I descend and walk into the village. _Hm, who should I tell that I'm here to help with the mabeasts?. _I walk up to a local. "Excuse me, I'm here to help deal with the mabeasts." I tell her. "Oh thank you, please, do help us kill those beasts." She says relieved. "Finally, this nightmare can end, thank you so much." She thanks me. "Yea yea, now." I see a sunset forming over the horizon. "You think they're coming?" I ask her. "Not yet, we gotta hear for their howls." She tells me. "Oh, okay." I say. "Say, where is your party?" she asks. "Party?, oh you mean my group? I don't have one." I say. "Then how will you deal with the werewolves?" she asks giving me a weird look. "Don't worry, trust me." I grin. Then, we hear howls in the distance.

"You think it's them?" I laugh. "Please, this isn't funny, they're coming!" She desperately pleads. I see the men coming out from their homes with makeshift weapons. "Yea, please hide in your home and don't come out, because this is gonna get a little... violent." I feel my body pumped up for a good fight. "Right." she runs and hides in her home. I join the men.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I'm here to help you deal with the mabeasts." I say. "Ah, one more man is a huge help, thanks for helping us out." a short, bearded guy says. "Yea, no problem." I say. "They're coming!" one man yells out. We get into positions, 15 werewolves charge in. _I don't need a scouter to determine their power levels, these puppies are weak._

An unlucky mabeast tries to make me his victim. _Not today pal._ Before he can take a bite out of me on me, I land 4 hard punches on his chest, breaking his ribs, collapsing his lungs, and possibly stopping his heart. "Is this all you've got?!" I yell out to the mabeasts and they seem to understand me, cuz 4 of them gang up on me.

"Just be good doggies and stay the fuck down!" I laugh as I let them scratch me and bite me, before grabbing their snouts and ripping them off their hinges, but not without them loudly whining and yelping. "How do you like it when someone fights back!?" I laugh as their whining slowly stops. I then see there's 10 left, I should help finish this.

"Someone, help!" a man yells out for help as 3 werewolves corner him. I rush over to him, "Let's do this." I say to the man. "Right, thanks man." He gathers his confidence and slashes his sword and manages to slice off a werewolf's head. Now it's 2 wolves vs. us. "Please handle one." He asks me. "Sure thing." I grin as I look at the mabeast. He growls and bares his teeth before charging at me. He leaps at me trying to bite my neck but not before I grab his neck. "Got ya~" I slowly choke the life out of this wolf and eventually he's dead. I let him go and see the man also kills a wolf, now it's 7 wolves left.

"Now, they say violence isn't the answer, which is why.. we gotta kick this up... **to ultraviolence!**". I laugh before the 7 remaining wolves leap at me.

7 werewolves did not survive Subaru's wrath that night.

**How was the 1st chapter? I'll be updating Programmer x Monster Girls soon. Until next time, folks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, fellas. Sorry for the long delay but I just had no idea how to continue this, but here you go, a new chapter!**

**(P.S: This fic will follow my own storyline if you know what I mean, hopefully you understand what I mean xd.)**

_Well, this was a disappointment, my dad could have finished them all with a hand tied behind his back._ Subaru thought as he walked away from the dead mabeast corpses. Yay, now he'll have 100 silver coins to start building his new life in this world, it shouldn't be too difficult, and who knows, he might even become a super saiyan one day, though the super saiyan warrior is a myth since millennia passed since the last super saiyan appeared.

"Thank you so much, kind sir, you've been a great help, maybe we'll finally get some peace and those demon beasts can stay the hell away from this village." A man thanked Subaru for his help.

"Oh it's no problem, really, I wanted to help. Anyway, I'm off, be safe, everyone!" Subaru declares before leaping into the air and flying away.

"We should have asked for his name." A female villager says.

"Drat, maybe the next time he comes." The same man who thanked Subaru says.

Flying back to the Kingdom of Lugnica, the only place he knows currently, Subaru wonders on how to spend the rest of his days in this world. Planet Vegeta's destroyed, so there's no chance on going back to his old life. He wonders if his parents also shared the same fate as him and got transferred to this world or maybe another different world than this one. But first things first, he's gonna get those 100 silver coins.

Landing in front of the guild, Subaru casually walks in and asks for his 100 silver coins for disposing of the mabeasts attacking a northern village. The girl at the front desk happily gives Subaru his reward, and he thanks her. With that done, he now has 100 silver coins to live on, or he could look for more permanent work that would make use of his strength, like a bodyguard, since the guild's more like a temporary, optional job you can take for extra money.

Wait, perhaps he could advertise his services as a bodyguard, he's strong, he can take on 6 mabeasts with his bare fists, can lift a 10 ton boulder above his head without breaking a sweat, and he has some training with his dad, surely there must be people out there who need him as a bodyguard, like those ground dragon carriages carrying goods into the kingdom that he's seen while flying, perhaps he could help escort them and make sure thieves and such don't harm the driver or the dragon, but the real question is: where would he train in order to raise his power level? Last he remembers his power level being at 8,500, and fighting the mabeasts had to raise it by at least 200.

Ah, but it's getting dark now, where the hell is Subaru supposed to sleep tonight? He's only got 100 silver coins and still has no idea how to begin in this world, all he's ever known his whole life is training to become a saiyan warrior while on his homeworld. Now that it's been destroyed, he has a second chance at life in this world, and he's not gonna waste it.

Perhaps he could ask someone for a place where he can stay for the night, maybe the 100 silver coins will come in handy for this situation, 10 silver coins should be sufficient. Subaru strolled the streets of Lugnica and can't help but marvel at the night sky, the beautiful, swirling, dark, blue, and purple sky adorned by trillions of stars. He found the red-haired Reinhard once more, and decides he'll ask him where he could stay for the night.

"Oi, you got a minute, Reinhard?" Subaru asks.

"I see we meet again, very well, what do you need of me." Reinhard says.

"I was just wondering where I could stay for the night, that's all." Subaru says.

"Hm, you're not from around here are you?" Reinhard asks.

"...I guess you could say that." Subaru says.

"I know of a hotel where you can sleep in for the night, it's down that way and to the right, you can't miss it." Reinhard says.

"Ah, thanks, pal!" Subaru says.

"No problem, Subaru, be safe now." Reinhard says as he walks away.

"Yea, you too, bud." Subaru says.

Subaru heeds Reinhard's directions, and sure enough, there it was, the hotel he spoke of. Now he can get a proper night's rest, and plan on living on this world while training to become a super saiyan one day, if that ever happens. He opens the hotel's doors and walks in.

"Excuse me, I'd like a room for the night please." Subaru asks the guy at the front desk.

"Sure sure, that'll be 5 silver." The guy says. Conveniently for Subaru, they took silver, but they probably took other kinds of currencies, like bronze, or gold.

"Here you go." Subaru says as he hands 5 silver coins to the guy, and the guy hands Subaru what looks like a pass of some sorts, guess this is his room key until he checks out tomorrow.

"Enjoy your stay with us, sir." The guy says as Subaru walks away.

"Yaaaawwnnn, I'm fricking tired, where the hell is my room anyway?" Subaru says as he looks for his room number, and 10 seconds later, he's standing in front of it.

"This is it I guess, well, another day for Natsuki Subaru starts tomorrow!" Subaru says as he walks in his room and looks at the bed, mmm, he's gonna have a good time sleeping tonight.

"I'm not gonna think about anything right now, what's important is some sleep! Good night!" Subaru talks to himself as he falls asleep shortly.

* * *

Feeling a new dawn upon him, Subaru woke up and took a few seconds to get up and stretch his body to get his muscles to full working capacity. Once that's done, he walked out of his room and to the front desk to turn in his room key. Then he stepped outside and took a deep breath of fresh air. This is it, his second day in this world, where no one knows he exists and wouldn't care if anything happened to him, unless he made some allies that he could count on and they could count on him. But, he's hungry, and he's still got some silver left, perhaps he could go get some breakfast, then worry about finding a job, especially one that makes use of his strength, speed, and durability as a saiyan. He wondered though: is he the last saiyan? Or did a few others survive the planet's destruction?

Subaru looked around, admiring how peaceful Lugnica seemed, the streets hustlin' and bustlin' with demihumans, a couple knights here and there, children running around, merchants selling goods, a couple ground dragon carriages here and there, it all seems well. But, he should ask where he can get breakfast. He spots a merchant selling what looks to be fruit on his stand.

"Oi, could I get some of those red thingies please?" Subaru asks the merchant.

"The appas? Yea sure, 1 silver per appa." Kadomon says.

"2 please, then." Subaru says.

"Here you go." Kadomon says as he hands Subaru the 2 appas, and Subaru hands him 2 silvers.

With that exchange complete, Subaru walks away, enjoying his two appas. He began to think, will he stay alone in this world? Perhaps he could fix that by making friends, and maybe if he's lucky, he can find a girl who loves him just as much as he loves her. While he's lost in his thoughts, he accidentally ran into someone and the force of them colliding knocked them down to the ground. Subaru snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the blue-haired girl on the ground.

"Oh, my bad, are you all right? Here, let me help you get up." Subaru says as he holds out his hand towards the blue haired girl.

"Ah, I'm good, thank you, sir." The girl says as she accepted Subaru's hand and he helped her up.

"Well, now that you're all right, I suppose I'll be on my way now." Subaru says as he walks away.

"Sir, could I at least know your name before you leave?" the blue haired girl asks, even she didn't know why she blurted out that question.

"Hmm, I suppose I could tell you, it's Subaru, Natsuki Subaru." Subaru says.

"Oh, that's a nice name, sir, mine's Rem." Rem says.

"Yea, it's good to meet you, Rem." Subaru says as he shows her a thumbs up. Rem, confused by his behavior, tilts her head, and Subaru proceeds to ask her if she has any jobs available for him.

"Say, Rem, do you happen to know someone who is hiring? Because I kinda need a job, I just moved here and don't know my way around, do you think you can help me out?" Subaru asks Rem.

Rem takes a moment to think on her answer, she shouldn't care what would happen to someone she bumped into on the street, though his words sound genuine, and so she answers.

"Hm, my master could make use of a butler, perhaps I could get you a job with him?" Rem suggests.

"Yes, that would be great! Thank you, Rem-rin!" Subaru says.

Rem just smiled and told him to stick with her while she finished the rest of her errands, Subaru obliged and walked next to her, while suggesting if he could carry some of the bags she was carrying, though Rem told him that it was fine and she could do it herself. Rem was obviously wary of him, they just met and all, and they were still strangers to each other, although, reading his body language and expression, he seemed relaxed while walking next to her, easing her suspicions a little.

"All right, Subaru, let's go back to the mansion now." Rem says.

"Okay, Rem, lead the way." Subaru says, this would be his first time seeing a mansion, and he was excited.

"It'll be a bit of a walk, though. Maybe you could help me carry the bags until we get there?" Rem asks Subaru.

"Yea, sure, it'll be no problem." Subaru says. Honestly, he could carry all the bags, but he didn't want to brag, so he only took 2 in each hand, while Rem carried the rest.

* * *

Arriving at their destination, Subaru couldn't help but marvel at just how freaking huge the mansion is. Perhaps he could get a job as a butler here, gotta start out small, you know?

"Here we are, sir, perhaps you could work as a butler here if our master allows it?" Rem asks.

"Hm, sure, why not?" Subaru says, surprised his desire to work as a butler came true.

"Great, now, come in, and wait for a bit." Rem says, then takes her leave to get the lord of the mansion.

Subaru looked around and saw just how luxurious and orderly the mansion is. The low-class saiyans' dome shaped homes were disorganized and messy, but it is what they had to call home, and Subaru didn't regret living in one of those houses. Now, he may get the chance to work and possibly live in a mansion like this one.

"Subaru, please come with me, Roswaal would like to meet you first before he makes his decision to hire you." Rem says.

"All right then." Subaru says as he follows Rem.

They come to a stop in front of a door, and Rem knocks on it. A voice can be heard saying "come on iiiiiiin." from behind the door, and Rem opens the door. Subaru, upon meeting who seemed to be the master of this mansion, kept a poker face but on the inside, he was dying of laughter at how he looked like a clown.

"I seeeee you're Subaru, am IIIIIII correct?" the master of the mansion asks.

"Yes, and what's your name?" Subaru asks the clown-faced guy.

"My naaaame's Roswaal L. Mathers, so you're looking for a job, riiiiiight?" Roswaal asks.

"Yea, I'd be delighted if I could get a job here." Subaru says.

"Hmm, maaaaaaaybe you could work for me as a butler?" Roswaal says.

Subaru takes a moment to make his decision, here he is, about to get some work to survive in this world, and who knows where he could get another job if he declines, so, he makes his decision.

"Sure, I'd be glad to work here." Subaru says.

"Great, the moooore help here, the betteeeeerrr." Roswaal says. Subaru notices Roswaal's odd way of speaking, but dismisses it, not wanting to risk losing his job on the first minute.

"Subaru, if you want, you can meet the rest of the residents here before you begin working here." Rem says.

"Yea, I'd love to." Subaru says as he looks out the window, contemplating his life decisions leading him to this point.

**Subaru's new life as a saiyan in this world begins! **

**Idk what motivated me to update this fic, but here you go guys, hope you enjoyed this, and maybe I'll see you on the next chapter!**


End file.
